


we can go higher

by x_yehet_pcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, kyungsoo wearing chanyeol's shirt why not, very VERY LITTLE morning sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_yehet_pcy/pseuds/x_yehet_pcy
Summary: Kyungsoo likes Chanyeol's shirt. Kyungsoo loves Chanyeol.





	we can go higher

**Author's Note:**

> literally wrote this as soon as i saw [this tweet](https://twitter.com/nonscorpio/status/893746707292454912) i hate myself

Kyungsoo groans as he wakes up, the sunlight suffusing through the window making him grimace. His eyes always hurt in the morning.

The other side of the bed is only a bit warm, and as Kyungsoo reaches across it to grab his glasses on the side table, he shakes his head a little to clear his head.

The sound of running water from the connected bathroom is louder to his more awake self now. Chanyeol doesn't usually get up before Kyungsoo does. He must be in a hurry for whatever reason.

He shivers when the ceiling fan blows air onto his bare back and he groans again, burying his face into his arms. He probably needs more sleep--

The water stops. The door to the bathroom opens. Chanyeol is already dressed.

"You're awake," Chanyeol says, smile on his face wide and bright and blinding. It's the kind of smile Kyungsoo doesn't need his glasses to see. He turns over to lie on his back, and Chanyeol gets the body language so quickly, walking over to the bed and bending down so Kyungsoo is looking up at his face.

Chanyeol looks down at him. One hand holds the towel around his neck up so it doesn't drape over Kyungsoo's head, and the other takes Kyungsoo's glasses from his hands to rest it on its rightful place on Kyungsoo's face. His vision clears and this close, Chanyeol is still beautiful, more beautiful.

"Good morning."

Chanyeol leans down and kisses him on the forehead. "Good morning, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo isn't usually the type to get frisky in the mornings, but something about how Chanyeol’s hair is still a little wet and how cool his skin still is from the shower and how nicely his black shirt fits him just makes Kyungsoo _want_ so quickly, and want him _bad_.

Kyungsoo takes Chanyeol's face in his hands and pulls it lower for a kiss on the lips, and he feels one of Chanyeol's knees sink into the mattress to balance himself.

Kyungsoo kisses him deeper. Chanyeol lets him.

Kyungsoo attempts to wrestle Chanyeol's shirt off of him and Chanyeol's laughter bubbles from his throat and into Kyungsoo's mouth at how much trouble he's having. Chanyeol ends up taking it off himself.

He falls on top of Kyungsoo and Chanyeol trails kisses along his jaw and his neck and his shoulders. He knows Chanyeol is kissing over his moles again. This pattern is familiar.

Chanyeol's jeans are very well-fitting today, too, tight on the hips, like Chanyeol's hands are over Kyungsoo's waist. He grinds down onto Kyungsoo, palms him, sneaks his hand under, makes Kyungsoo come and moan in the quiet of the morning. Chanyeol breathes Kyungsoo's name out as he unbuttons and opens his jeans and strokes himself into releasing over Kyungsoo's stomach.

Kyungsoo looks down and smiles at the mess.

Chanyeol's laugh is a sweet sound when he gets up and hangs his towel over a chair.

"I'm late for that meetup now." He doesn't sound regretful.

"Sorry," Kyungsoo quips, shrugs. He isn't apologetic at all. He wipes himself down with tissues from the other bedside table and he's feeling so blissed out so early in the morning. There is nothing to be apologetic about.

Chanyeol is about to lean down over Kyungsoo again to retrieve his shirt where he'd let it fall beside him on the bed, but Kyungsoo's hand beats him to it.

Chanyeol straightens back up and tilts his head in confusion, eyes intent on Kyungsoo’s fingers clutching at his shirt. "Did I get cum on that?"

"You didn't," Kyungsoo answers, clarifies only by pulling the shirt inside out and putting it over his head. The collar gets caught on his glasses and he feels Chanyeol's fingers hooking it over his face and pulling it down to his neck.

It's a soft shirt and it smells like a fresh Chanyeol. Kyungsoo is going to be wearing this the entire day waiting for him to come home.

Chanyeol's eyes unfocus for just that brief moment as he takes in the sight of him, before he smiles again, a pretty, lopsided grin, and he ruffles Kyungsoo's hair and kisses him again.

"Thought you were late for that thing," Kyungsoo teases, sucks Chanyeol's bottom lip into his mouth.

Chanyeol groans.

Kyungsoo laughs quietly and pushes him off, for that second wishing he didn't have to keep his hands off Chanyeol's firm chest. He tucks Chanyeol back into his boxers and zips his jeans up for him.

Chanyeol pouts but goes over to their drawers to get a new shirt anyway.

Kyungsoo stays in bed, watches Chanyeol get ready. He fixes his hair and puts files into a folder and organizes his bag. He puts on his shoes and takes his phone off of the charger and tucks his keys into his pockets.

"I'm off," Chanyeol announces, his bag over his shoulder and his hand on their doorknob.

Kyungsoo scrambles off the bed before Chanyeol can open it, holds him by the small of his back, kisses the side of his neck. "Have a good day." Chanyeol chases his lips when he pulls away, but Kyungsoo jumps. His body warms at how Chanyeol’s eyes settle on where the hem of his shirt rests just below his shorts. “Stop staring.”

Chanyeol shakes his head. His smile is wide and bright and blinding. The door closes.

Kyungsoo already knows he's going to have a good day.


End file.
